Ma petite Elena
by jimiilolita
Summary: Juste un OS pour donner une place particulière à un perso souvent oublié !


Base : Alex rider

Genre : OS aventure, family

Rating : tout public

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la création et propriété exclusive de Anthony Horowitz

* * *

**Ma petite Elena...**

Alex tira encore une fois sur ses liens, même s'il savait cela complètement inutile. L'acolyte muet avait réellement serré la cordes comme un malade. Il sentit les premiers fourmillements liés à sa position : il était genoux depuis trop de temps. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce lui apprit que la démolition du bâtiment avait commencée dans une aile éloignée : il ne sentait ni choc, ni vibrations, mais les lézardes au murs s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil. Le plan était plutôt malin : le laisser dans la cave d'un immeuble dans un quartier destiné à être réhabilité. Pas besoin de se salir les mains, pas de traces, le corps ne serait jamais retrouvé... et Alex était mal barré.

Il tenta de se redresser, peine perdue : ses mains étaient nouées au niveau du croisement de deux conduites, impossible de bouger sans arracher les tuyaux.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait surement pas risquer d'arracher ces tuyaux là. Des conduites de gaz. Des conduites de gaz d'un vieil immeuble insalubre. Des conduites en plomb. Trois bonnes raison pour ne pas risquer de finir carbonisé par une explosion en les brisant.

Il tira encore une fois sur ses liens, conscient que cela ne servirait qu'à lui meurtrir encore un peu plus les poignets.

Et puis il se mit à crier. Il n'y avait pas une chance sur cent que quelqu'un l'entende. Les ouvriers du chantier devaient porter des casques anti-bruit et le coin était tout sauf fréquenté, surtout en plein hivers, à huit heures du matin.

- AU SECOURS !! A L'AIDE !! JE SUIS ENFERME !

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de recommencer. A tout choisir, il aurait de loin préféré se débrouiller seul, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer au héros dans une telle situation.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Au cours de chacune de ses missions pour le MI6, il avait toujours trouvé une issue de secours, une possibilité de s'en sortir, même au prix de risques inconsidérés. Pas cette fois.

Il recommença à crier.

- Silence, gamin.

La voix qu'il reconnue aussitôt lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. A la lueur d'une lampe torche, il pu reconnaître également la silhouette de l'homme qui arrivait.

- Vous ! Vous êtes mort !

- Si tu n'es pas content de me voir, je peux aussi repartir.

Alex se garda bien de répondre. Il avait trop besoin d'aide pour renvoyer son unique chance de s'en sortir. Même si cette chance s'appelait Yassen Grégorovitch.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien c'est pratique de mourir de temps en temps.

- Je ne suis pas pressé, personnellement.

Le tueur esquissa un sourire en coin en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

- Couteau de commando, nota mentalement Alex.

Il s'efforça de ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, le couteau à la main. Ils s'étaient quittés en de bons termes, si on considère que leur dernière discussion avait eu lieu dans un avion sur le point d'exploser, alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux mourir dans les secondes suivantes.

Sauf que Alex n'accordait qu'une confiance relative à cet homme qui changeait d'employeur comme de chemise.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes là par hasard ?

- Pur hasard, en effet, j'ai un faible pour les quartiers en démolition.

- Pas moi, alors si on pouvait écourter, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

L'homme trancha les liens en appuyant fortement sur les chairs déjà en lambeaux du garçon. Alex eut la nette certitude qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Hé !

- Si tu te pleins, je peux te laisser te débrouiller seul, ce dont tu es incapable.

- Je vous trouvait plus sympathique quand vous essayiez de me tuer. C'est de me tirer d'affaire qui fait ça.

- Pachol ti !

Alex sursauta tant l'interjection l'avait surpris. Le tueur était réellement nerveux. Il se contenta de grommeler en dépliant ses jambes endolories.

- Faudra que je pense à apprendre deux mots de russe si vous continuez à me tomber dessus « par hasard ».

Puis il lança un regard perplexe à Grégorovitch qui lui tenait encore les poignets.

- Vous comptez les finir au couteau ou me les rendre un jour ou l'autre ?

- Tu es toujours aussi reconnaissant envers ceux qui te sauvent la vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas non plus coutumier du fait.

Tout en parlant, Alex cherchait à ses soustraire à l'emprise du tueur, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se rapprochait.

- Ne tentes pas de t'enfuir ou je devrais te faire mal.

- C'est déjà fait, merci. Si vous êtes fan des immeubles en démolition, grand bien vous fasse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors laissez-moi filer maintenant.

- Pas avant de t'avoir dit deux mots.

Tandis que le russe le trainait dans un coin moins sombre de la pièce et tirait deux caisses pour s'assoir, Alex lançait des coups d'œil inquiets aux murs qui se recouvraient de fissures peu à peu.

- Je croyais que tu en avais marre de travailler pour le MI6.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Un peu tout de même. Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu risques de faire d'autres rencontres hasardeuses bien moins agréable que la mienne.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

La gifle le surpris tant qu'il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la tristesse dans les yeux du russe. Il ne vit que l'expression éternellement dure et froide du tueur.

- Tchiort ! Essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans un crâne aussi dur !

- Lâchez-moi.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Yassen resserra encore se poigne et tira le garçon à quelques centimètres de lui.

- La prochaine fois que je te retrouve dans de sales draps, je te casse les deux jambes. Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu te tiendras enfin tranquille.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Alex s'écroula par terre dés que Yassen le lâcha, ses jambes ne le porterait pas plus loin. Tout ce temps attaché sans boire ni manger l'avait éreinté et il senti à peine l'homme le transporter jusqu'à Chelsea.

* * *

Jack ouvrit immédiatement, dès la première sonnerie. Elle rattrapa un Alex à demi inconscient, qui ne tenait qu'en étant appuyé contre la porte. Elle aperçut bien une silhouette masculine s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, mais n'eut pas le temps de plus s'en soucier, avec un garçon épuisé sur les bras.

* * *

Yassen chercha un moment la clé dans sa poche. Il n'était pas venu à son appartement Bruxellois depuis des années. L'avantage de ce lieu était d'être constitué d'un ensemble d'anciennes chambres de bonnes, toutes indépendantes les unes des autres. Un habile système de portes dérobées lui permettait de passer d'une chambre à l'autre, réparties sur trois immeubles différents, autant de sorties de secours.

Arrivé dans l'appartement insalubre, Yassen ouvrit deux armoires, enclenchant dans l'une d'elles un mécanisme qui découvrit une porte cachée dans l'autre. Il aimait cet endroit, la relative sécurité de l'appartement lui permettait d'en faire une base stable. Il y avait entreposé quelques souvenirs, des affaires précieuses qu'il n'aurait pas dû garder : c'était la seule imprudence de sa part.

Il ressortit un carton poussiéreux. Il avait eu envie de ces vieux souvenirs dés qu'il avait vu Alex pour la première fois. Cette envie ne l'avait pas quitté mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de revenir à Bruxelles. Il sorti une pile de papier et en tira une photographie dont les couleurs commençaient à passer.

Il soupira et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il y avait une foule de gens sur la photos, mais au premier plan, on pouvait voir une dizaine d'enfants alignés, souriant au photographe.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait que trois ans à l'époque mais la photo lui était devenue tellement familière qu'il pouvait situer tout le monde les yeux fermés. Il y avait les arrières grands-parents, au centre. Et puis les enfants de son arrière grand père : deux femmes et trois hommes : sa grand-mère et ses frères et sœurs. Sa grand mère s'appelait Natalia mais il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir flou. En revanche, il se souvenait bien de sa cousine la plus âgée. La fille de l'oncle Oleg et tante Assia. Hélena. Ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement proches mais il gardait toujours intact le souvenir de la meilleure baby-sitter qu'il ait jamais eu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé dans une famille d'accueil, Hélena avait été sa grande sœur. Son départ pour l'Angleterre avait laissé un vide dans sa vie. Il savait juste qu'elle avait entrepris des études d'infirmière et avait finit par se marrier.

Le reste, il l'avait appris, compris et deviné par la suite, par bribes au fil du temps. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit et cela le satisfaisait pleinement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler cela à Alex.

Il reprit la photo et s'adressa à la jeune fille blonde qui souriait, serrant un bébé de trois ans dans ses bras.

- Maintenant c'est à moi de m'occuper un peu de ton gamin, Léna. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit de tout repos.

**FIN**

pachol ti : plus ou moins équivalent de "va te faire foutre" en russe, tchiort : quelque chose comme "merde", toujours en russe.

Oui, en fait, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on ne parlait pas beaucoup de la mère d'Alex et qu'elle méritait bien d'avoir un lien avec un tueur à gage ! A croire qu'elle serait la seule normale dans une famille de barbouzes !


End file.
